plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cattail
The Cattail is an upgrade for the Lily Pad. It costs $10,000 to buy from Crazy Dave's shop, and 225 sun to upgrade the Lily Pad in the pool. Its tail and name are based on the Typha latifolia, a perrennial herbacous in the genus Typha. Its face, however, is based on the domestic cat. Usage The Cattail has the damage and rate of fire of a Repeater. The Spikes it fires are homing, and can hit zombies anywhere. It attacks zombies closest to the plant, though it prioritizes Balloon Zombies. However, it cannot attack Shield Zombies around their Shields. It is very useful for killing Digger Zombies if they're in the back row, as it will kill them before they can move. Strategy Because a single Cattail can cover all six lanes, it makes a good early defensive plant. It also helps deal with Digger Zombies and Imps as well as Balloon Zombies. Unfortunately, all your Cattails will usually fire at the same target (except under certain conditions), and when that target dies, spikes in the air are wasted. This limits the effectiveness of large numbers of Cattails. It is a good idea to use Cattails in limited numbers in Survival Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Cattail Cattails can attack at any lane and shoot down Balloon Zombies too. Must be planted on Lily Pad. "Woof!" says Cattail. "Woof, woof, woof! Does this confuse you? Do you expect me to say "Meow" like a cat just because the word "cat" is in my name and I also look like a cat? That's not how things work around here. I refuse to be pigeonholed." Cost : 225 Recharge : very slow Trivia *The Cattail is the only water plant that is an upgrade. *A Cattail can be downgraded to a Lily Pad if you have a Pumpkin on it and try to dig up the Cattail, as that would cause the Pumpkin might fall into the water otherwise. **Bungee Zombies can also downgrade a Cattail with a Pumpkin. *The Cattail is the only offensive water plant that can be protected by a Pumpkin, as it sits on top of a Lily Pad. *The Cattail is the most expensive aquatic plant, costing 225 (+25 for Lily Pad) Sun. *During the ending credits of Zombies on Your Lawn, it is shown next to Laura Shigihara's name. **This could mean that its design is based on her, or that she likes the plant. *Cattails only attack the nearest zombie to your house. *When a zombie is defeated and the spikes from Cattails are still aiming for the same direction, it will not damage the Zombie behind the defeated one (unlike some other projectiles, which hit the zombies at the back). *The Cattail is a pun upon the ''Typha latifolia, ''commonly known as a cattail, as evidenced by the Cattail's cat's head and its tail a cattail. *The Cattail's spike moves slower than the cactus's. *The Cattail, the Starfruit, the Gloom-shroom, the Cob Cannon, and the Threepeater are the only plants that can fire outside the lane it is planted on. *When you upgrade a Lily Pad to a Cattail, your plant would seem a Cattail on top of a crumpled Lily Pad. *The Lily Pad looks diagonal, whereas a Cattail planted on it looks vertical. *The Cattail and the Lily Pad are the only aquatic plants that can have a Pumpkin on it. *Sometimes, the Cattail shoots only one spike, even if not newly planted. *The Cattail is one of the two plants with a tail, the other one being the Cob Cannon. *The Cattail, the Cactus, and the Sea-shroom are the only projectile-shooting plants that use a projectile that is colored significantly differently from the plant itself. See Also *Lily Pad *Cactus *Repeater *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie Category:Plants Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Shop Category:Upgrades Category:Thorn Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Crazy Dave Category:Spike Plants